


Magic Man

by CakeDrama



Series: This is new [1]
Category: Any fans, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeDrama/pseuds/CakeDrama
Summary: TBAI am planning on changing Danny's name unless you think I should not. I am open.
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Series: This is new [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009590





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2 Tiktok creators and others](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2+Tiktok+creators+and+others).



Do you here sounds go bump in the night? Do you lye in bed only to suddenly feel someone or something starring down at you, making you feel naked and vulnerable? Do you lye awake at night only to feel a dark yearning? You must be feeling the effects of.....Danny Pureblood!

"Oh my gosh! I am so excited about the new Danny Pureblood movie 'Horny Nightmare'!" I say. My friend Madison rolls her eyes.

"I just don't get the hype about this Danny guy. His movies are so cliche and outdated. The girls in his movies are empty headed, boring, two demsonal and it sets the women's movement back to the 50's!"

I gape at her. "What do you mean! Just because he is a well intensioned gentleman?!?" My friend snores. "Chilverous, maybe. But well intesioned?!? He is the ultimate bad boy!" I sigh with a goofy smile. "Yea, I know right." She shoots me a "see"? look. I started stammering to my own defense. "Well- he's a supernatural mastermind! Nobody understands him!" "Except for his thousands of fan girls across the world, fighting to be his wife" she retorts. "And he flirts with everything single one of them!" "He knows how to take care of his fans"! My friend rolls her eyes. "I don't know why I even try with you. You are obviously way too far gone!" She gestures around my room to my Danny Pureblood posters, jewelry box, stuff animals, books and full body pillow. "He is a real live supernatural creature living in the modern world!" I say. "So he claims" Macy says getting out of bed with the empty bowl of popcorn. She chuckles. "Do you want another round of popcorn" she asks. I smiled and nod. She walks out with the bowl but not before I yell, "he's exactly what he says he is! You'll see! Its only a matter of time until you come over to the hot dark side!" "Stop quoteing his movies!" She yells back. I chuckle and lay back on my bed. At school the next morning everybody was buzzing about non-other than Danny Pure blood. Danny pure blood was a guy claiming to be an ancient supernatural creature that has been around for centuries. And he said it all on live television in an interview about "troubled youth today". He had gained popularity from his Tiktok thirst traps and comedy skits. People thought claiming to be supernatural was just some ploy until he demonstrated his powers on the whole entire studio audience at once including the hostest herself comanding them all to rob the big mall down town. Everybody complied and had brought guns knifes and other tools with them but stopped right before the malls grand doors. The whole audience suddenly seemed to of come out of some sort of spell only to hear Danny laughing behind them. " Now do you believe me" he had asked mischievously. This had been breaking news of course. There were dozens of interviews asking the audience about their experiences and asking the hostest and the mall workers if it was all planned. They all said the same thing: absolutely not. As for Danny (and his "little stunt" as the scientists had described it) was being analyzed and was being attempted to be debuncted by Youtubers and influencers across the world. He was a national overnight sensation. Danny was even getting evaluated by doctors and psychologists and even magicians such as Pen and Teller trying to find out how he did it. But no one even came close. No one until a video of a teacher asking a little girl around eight years old who her hero was went viral. All the other kids had said Beyonce, Spiderman and even Ruth Genzburn. But this girl had a different answer, her answer was yes you guessed it "Danny Pure blood"! The class was silent with awe. The teacher was beside herself with confusion. "Well, why is that Olivia" she had asked. The girl looks at the class with a proud triumpfant smile. "Because he's magic!" After the world saw the video, they all just agreed with her. Danny must simply be magic.


End file.
